Teen Titans, journey to Vlatava!
by kind and carring
Summary: After, an unccesful missin to capture Gizmo, The Teen titans, are asked to help a very important person!
1. Chapter 1

Freeze!" Robin shouted, as Gizmo tried to escape, " She you latter feet sniffers!" Gizmo shouted, as he flew away, and vanished into the clouds. "Aww man that`s the third villain who`s gotten away this week!" "We are so loosing are mojo " Best boy said with a very sad look on his face. "Please friends let us not feel sad," Starfire said, in a concerned tone of voice. "We might as well go back to the tower, and see if anything comes up, moping around, isn't going to help." Raven said. "Right, we will find Gizmo soon, but we need to go back, and figure out a plan." Robin said. They drove back to the tower, in a very awkward silence. When they got to the tower, they quickly started to get to work, on looking for Gizmo, all accept Beast boy, who went to drink a soda. "Is it just me, or has gotten lazier, ever since Catherin went to go find herself?" Raven whispered to Cyborg. "Just let him be, he we back to the annoying green guy, we all know, and love" Cyborg said. "Oh joy" Raven said, with sarcasm. Suddenly a helicopter could be heard from outside. The Titans walked outside to see what was happening, then helicopter landed on the small island. A man climbed out of the helicopter. "Can we help you?" Robin asked, "My name is Count Vertigo," the man said, with a thick, European accent. "I am in charge of the King of Vlatava`s secret service, and the King needs your help." This issomewhat of a sequeal, to my first story, sorry this chapter is so short, but the next chapter, will be a normal length, so keep watching, please leave comments!


	2. Heading out!

"So let me get this strait, we got to go, all the way to a kingdom in Europe, because some king thinks some guy, is trying to kill him?" Cyborg asks Robin. "Yes, the king of Vlatava needs our help, he fears for his life" Robin said. "I`m not doing it!" Cyborg said, folding his arms. "What do you mean you're not doing it, why not?" Robin asked. "Every time we go somewhere other than the city something bad happens to me!" Cyborg complained. "Like what?" Robin asked. "Like the time we went to Starfire`s planet, and I got arrested, or the time when I went to Metal City, and almost became a pile of borg Garbage, when Brother Blood started ripping me apart!" Cyborg yelled. "Or the time we crashed on that alien planet, and limbs fell off! Or when we went to Tokyo chefs tried to turn me into half human, half robot stew!" "Cyborg, Cyborg calm down!" Robin said. "Vlatava is a nice kingdom, with very nice people." Cyborg took a deep sigh. "Okay, I`m cool, I`m calm." Cyborg said. "Of course there is one thing we need before we go, something I neglected when we went to Tokyo". Robin said, with a slightly evil grin on his face. "What?" Cyborg asked. "Travel shots!" Robin said, showing Cyborg a needle. After about fifteen minutes of chasing Cyborg, and Beastboy all over the tower. "Alright Raven, it`s your turn" Robin said, with an evil grin. "Just give it to me." Raven said, sticking her arm out, and closing her eyes. Robin began to count down." 3, 2, 1!" he shouted, as he stuck the needle into Raven`s arm, and quickly took it out. "Well, that was semi worse, then when I volunteered for between the lions.

Picture this: Raven sits on a bundle of hay, with a guitar in her hand, as straw hat on her head, a toothpick in her mouth, a bunch of puppet farm animals surrounding her, and she sings this. " I got W trouble, and I know what to blame, it`s because there`s no wah sound, it` doesn't make sense!

Beast boy remembering that moment, began to laugh, so Raven using her magic caused a large piece of the ceiling to fall on him. "Should I not receive the prick , that prevents the foreign sickness?" Starfire asked , with wide eyes. "Well since you're not from earth, you should be okay" Robin replied. "Oh" Starfire said, she then paused, and thought about something. "Then shouldn't you receive the prick, that prevents the foreign sickness?" Starfire asked, with extreme curiosity, this question made Robin`s eyes grew wide from fear, as Cyborg, Raven, and Beastboy had grew an evil grin, and started to walk closer to him, as he slowly walked away. "You know guys, Robin began to say nervously. "We don`t really need shots, were the Teen Titans, it was just a joke." "GET HIM!" Beast Boy shouted.

"OWWWWWWWWWW!" Screamed the Boy wonder, as his teammates forced the needle in his arm. Robin then took a deep sigh. "Anyway, we should get going , the King the needs us." Robin said, as he rubbed his arm. "And as you can guess, he is very important to the country of Vlatava. Robin stated. "And he`s super rich!" Beastboy exclaimed, with dollar signs in his eyes. "Were talking serious reward money here!" "Yup that`s all we need, is more money for you to spend." Raven said, while she entered the T Ship. "See? Raven agrees!" Beastboy said with a smile. "Hey!" He exclaimed when he finally noticed her sarcastic tone. "No one is taking any reward money, we are going there to help, not to get helped. RobinOrdered as He helped Starfire in her seat. "Aww, but the money reward, very much help to collect all the Vogal bears!" Starfire said, said, in her usual cheer voice, As an image of a purple, and chocolate colored bear, with angel like wings, appeared above her head. "You mean you actually buy those things?" Cyborg asked, shocked but not surprised. "Now if I had that kind of money, I would upgrade some stuff." Cyborg said, as he fantised. I`d buy some books." Raven added. Robin started to get a tad bit agitated. "No one is getting money!" Robin said, as he started up the ship. Seeing the, something bothering face on all his teammates, Robin sighed. "Sorry, I get grumpy when I get shots." "Moving on Titans launch!" and with that said, the T Ship Flew into the sky.


	3. Storm, and anger

"Were all going to die!" Beastboy yelled at the top of his lungs. A horrific hurricane, pounded the T ship. "Were all going to disappear, never to be seen again." He screeched, his eyes grew huge with fear, and so did his head. He grabbed his hear, and began to pull it.

"Yup, were going to fall into an abyss, never to be seen ever again." Raven said, of course in her usual tone. "See, even raven agrees with me!" Beast boy cried, with tears coming down his terrified eyes. "Raven stop teasing him." Robin ordered, "Beastboy, we are not going die." He said, trying his best to control the ship, under the dramatic conditions.

"Yeah man, were just having a little trouble." Cyborg said, in a kind of unsure tone of voice. His eyes then widened when he heard a crack of lighting, very close to the ship, making him feel more unsure. "Hey Robin on a scale of 1 – 10 how is she doing?" Cyborg asked, referring to ship.

"Were going to be fine" Robin trying to reassure them. "Right Star?" Robin asked, looking to the naturally happy alien, for support. But there seemed to darkness covering her face, a tiny rain cloud pored over her head. "This reminds of the great Zaclearreum. storm, that once came the swamp moons. " She said cryptically, as she stared down at her feet.

"And what were the end results?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow. Starfire looked over the others, with dark, and cold eyes. "Not many survived." She said, in a thin, musty, creepy tone of voice. This caused the others to shiver in fear, and make Beastboy almost loose all hope. Robin then shook his head.

"Enough of this!" the fearless leader demanded. "No one is going to die." "And the T ship is going to be just fine!" CRACK! A huge lighting bold struck Starfire`s side of the ship, setting it on fire. There was an awkward silence between the team., until the T ship started to fall, then they started to slightly panic. "Left wing hit were going down, nothing we can`t stop falling!" Cyborg said.

"Starfire are you okay?" Robin asked, worried about her. "Do not worry, the fire is outside." She replied. "But, it is getting hot, and I cannot get out.!" "Beastboy, get out, turn into something that flies, and get everyone out of here!" Robin ordered, Beastboy just sat there stunned by fear.

Robin groaned, he had to land somewhere and fast. But they were flying over water, there was no place to land. "Cyborg, is the any land, an island or something?" Robin asked franticly. Cyborg looked on the mini computer that scanned for ground. "Nope, nothing." Cyborg replied.

"This isn`t good!" Robin said to himself. "At this rate, were going to land in water." Robin did his best to fight the pounding storm, he turned the ship left, and right. Up, and down. "Wait a minute, I got something!" Cyborg said. "An island, five minutes away." He announced. "We don`t have five minutes." Robin said, breathing heavily. "Were going to crash!" Robin said, and as the ship was about to sink. Starfire, blasted threw her side of the ship, flew out went under, and lifted up the ship. Caring it to the island, at a fast pace.

"Aazerath, Metrion, Zinthos ." Raven chanted, making a dark covering around the ship, using her powers, she helped Starfire, carry the others, to the nearby island, at the expense of the T ship, being almost totally destroyed. All five of them evacuated from the burning ship. Cyborg felt a terrible pain in his heart, as he starred up into the sky, and at the ship. "My baby!" he screamed "Struck down by the hands, of mother nature." Tears streamed down his eyes, as he looked upon his "Baby"

"We can repair her Cyborg, but first we need to find a way out of this rain" Robin said, trying to reassure him, giving him a pat on the back. Just when Cyborg was getting cheered up, Beastboy started to shiver rapidly, and being already cold from fear, he began to freeze, and collapsed, on the islands sand. "Beastboy, no! I can`t lose you too."

Cyborg picked up Beastboy with one arm, and headed for the jungle looking forest on the island. The others followed him in. In a matter of minutes, they started a fire, and began to warm up. Sitting around it on logs. "Who wants to tell ghost stories?" Beastboy said, randomly popping up. "So I`m guessing, you're A okay now?" Cyborg said. Beastboy shyly rubbed his head. "Eh, it was nothing." Robin felt a terrible, tremendous amount of rage inside of him. "You call freezing in fear, and almost getting us killed nothing" He muttered tightening his fist. Every looked at him with very shocked facial expressions. Robin then stood up, and looked at Beastboy. "I`m sorry I just need some rest."

And with that said, Robin walked off. "What`s eating him?" Cyborg questioned. "You know how he gets, just let him be." Raven said. There was an awkward pose for a few minutes of which was interrupted by Beastboy, when he asked. "So, I guess no ghost story?" At this comment, Raven caused, Beastboy`s log to flip over, causing him making him squeal. "Nice!" He grunted , he sat back on the log . Every sitting around the fire laughed, at the amusing site.

Then Beastboy`s face, turned to guilt. "But, seriously, about what happened in the T ship, I`m sorry." Starfire walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "We all have weakness's Beastboy." She said, with a reassuring smile. "Yeah freaking out, happens to the best of us." Said Cyborg. Beastboy smiled very slightly, "Thanks guys, but maybe it be better if … Beastboy trailed off in thought.

"If you what?" Raven asked, with a hint of irritation, and worry in her voice. "It`s nothing." Beastboy, said with a smile. There was an awkward pause, that Starfire was eager to break. "Beast boy, I am unaware of this ghost story, you speak of, please tell me." She requested, with a smile. Beast boy grew a mischievous grin.

"Well, if you insist, but don`t blame me if you have nightmares!" Starfire, tried her best not to shake her head , at him. "Okay, get ready dudes." " There was ghost, who scared people some much, that they didn`t even want to go to bed." Beastboy said, all this, in the most mysterious voice, he could do.

When no one answered he decided to answer it for them. "He would steal, all their tofu!" Beastboy, said, almost scaring himself. His team mates, were speechless for a moment, then Cyborg spoke up. "That`s um, amazing!" "I couldn't tell a scary one!" Raven said, knowing that she could. Raven, and Cyborg both looked at Starfire, for a comment. "I`m sorry, I do not understand, why would a ghost, have the need for tofu?" She asked, clearly confused. They all sighed, in disappointment.

" Don`t worry about it Star" Cyborg said, "Anyone else got a story?" Raven tried, her best not to answer, but she couldn`t help it. "OH, I`ve I got a story." She said, with an evil grin. Five minutes later…

"Well, I `m going to bed." Cyborg said, with a shaky, and uneasy tone of voice. "And, I thought Negative Man, was negative." Beastboy added as he turned into a gopher, and dug underground. Starfire was the next to depart. And I had this to say. "I did not know anything can be scarier, then when Galfore does not receive his early morning meat." Raven then looked down at her feet, "I didn`t think it was that scary." She mumbled. …

"Stupid mother nature gotta wreck everything. " Groaned Cyborg, early the following morning, as he started on repairing the ship. "Cyborg where do you need these?" Robin asked, carrying a variety of tools, Cyborg instructed him to place them down, and Robin did so. Robin sat down next to Cyborg, as he watched him work, and prepared to hand him anything he needed. Cyborg then felt a need to say something, that he knew Robin would not want to hear. "So You wanna tell me what happened last night?" He questioned , raising, his deep red colored eye. Robin rubbed his eyes in frustration. "It was late, and I was tired." He muttered. "You know something I was pretty tired too, but I didn`t yell at anybody." Cyborg, replied in a lecturing tone of voice. Robin was about to say

Something but Cyborg interrupted. "The point is you can`t keep having anger attacks, and lead the team at the same time." Robin became very insulted by this bold statement. "What? You and I both now, I`m only, one who can lead this team!" The boy wonder shouted. "I actually I`ve led this team, remember, while you were held back by Slade remember?" Cyborg snapped back. Robin chuckled, with irritation, for about a minute . "Are you threatening me Cyborg?" Cyborg was stunned by this accusation, after Every they went through, Robin would accuse him of this? "What! No, will you listen to yourself!" Robin was about to say something when a spear hit the T ship, and unleashed a gas knocking the both out.


End file.
